My Cute Ghost
by iztha dark neko
Summary: Sasuke sudah tahu siapa pembunuh kedua orang tuanya. Seseorang yang ada di masa lalu Naruto muncul. RnR pelase
1. PROLOG

My Cute Ghost

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SASUNARU

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Summary : Sasuke menemukan buku ajaib. Bila buku itu dicium, maka akan keluar jin dan jin tersebut akan member tiga permintaan. RnR please~

**Chapter 1 : Prolog**

Pagi yang cerah tengah menghiasi langit Konoha. Semua orang tengah melakukan aktifitas mereka masing-masing, ya semua orang, kecuali Uchiha Sasuke. Ya, lelaki tampan dan jenius ini tengah tidur di dalam selimut hangatnya.

"_Otouto_, bangun," ujar Itachi sambil menyiram Sasuke dengan air dingin

"GYAAA! ANJRIT LO KERIPUT!" bentak Sasuke marah karena acara tidurnya hanya menyeringai dan pergi dari kamar Sasuke.

'Sial, padahal tadi aku lagi mimpi nge_rape_ uke cantik berambut pirang. _Shit_ lo Itachi-keriput!' batin Sasuke ngambek, lalu ia berjalan ke kamar mandinya,

"Eh, tapi kira-kira siapa cowok pirang itu ya?" Tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah beberapa menit ia berpikir, akhirnya ia menyerah lalu segera mandi.

.

.

.

"_Otouto_, kamu pingsan atau mandi?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada mengejek namun wajahnya datar. Kini Sasuke dan Itachi sedang sarapan berdua. Orang tua mereka tengah berbulan madu di Hawaii.

"Hn," Sasuke tindak menanggapi, melainkan memakan _sandwich_ isi tomat miliknya dan meminum susu rasa tomat—emang ada?—. Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya ia segera menuju sekolah menggunakan mobil _sport_ hitam miliknya. Namanya juga orang kaya, ke sekolah harus naik mobil mahal juga dong. Ya, begitulah batin Sasuke ketika semua orang memandangnya penuh iri.

Sesampainya di sekolah, ia berjalan menuju ke kelasnya.

"Kyaaa~ Sasuke-_sama_, kau tetap keren seperti biasanya~"

"Sasuke-_sama_ berkencanlah denganku~" dan masih banyak teriakkan-teriakkan menggila dari para _fans_ Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke hanya berekspresi datar, namun dalam hatinya ia berkata,

'_Urusai_! Kalian baru tahu kalau aku keren? Dasar wanita norak! Berkencan yang benar saja, mana mungkin aku berkencan dengan wanita berisik seperti kalian,'

"_Ohayou_, Sasuke," sapa Neji, Neji tengah bersama Gaara. Ya, mereka sepasang kekasih sejak SMP hingga SMA sekarang. Sasuke terkadang iri, kenapa ia yang tampan dan jenius tidak dapat menemukan lelaki manis yang cocok untuknya, seperti criteria yang diinginkannya. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi criteria Sasuke terlalu tinggi sih.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya membalas seperti itu dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

'Kenapa hari ini aku malas masuk kelas ya?' batin Sasuke sambil tetap jalan

"Hari ini aku bolos. Perpustakaan." Sasuke langsung mengubah haluannya(?) dan menuju ke perpustakaan tua di dekat tangga menuju atap. Sekolah Sasuke ini memiliki dua perpustakaan, perpustakaan lama dan yang baru. Perpustakaan lama sudah tidak pernah dipakai lagi—entah kenapa—, namun walau sudah lama entah kenapa pihak sekolahan enggan untuk memusnahkannya. Banyak orang berkata bahwa di perpustakaan lama itu dihuni makhluk halus.

"Heh, Bodoh," gumam Sasuke sambil tersenyum geli memikirkan gossip yang beredar tentang perpustakaan lama itu.

**GREEEKKK**

"Seperti biasa, berdebu," Sasuke masuk dan menutup pintu perpustakaan lama dengan santai. Ia berhenti sejenak, berpikir apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang. Perlahan mendekati jendela besar di ruangan itu dan membukanya—berharap udara segar masuk dan menyegarkan ruangan ini—. Sasuke menghela nafas pelan dan berjalan ke rak-rak buku yang ada, hingga sampai di ujung rak.

Sasuke mendongak dan melihat judul buku yang ada di rak. Dia sering kemari, dari semua rak yang belum di bacanya hanya di rak bagian ujung ini saja.

'Hm? _The Cute Ghost_? Pasti novel _romance_,' batin Sasuke tak tertarik. Tapi entah mengapa ia tetap membawanya ke dekat jendela besar tadi dan duduk di lantai.

"Hm, aku tidak tertarik. Lebih baik kubuat bantal tidur saja," gumam Sasuke bosan, dan ia benar-benar menggunakannya untuk bantal tidur. Dasar, sepertinya Sasuke belum puas tidur.

Bibir _sexy_ Sasuke tak sengaja menempel pada buku—yang diyakini sebuah novel _romance_ oleh Sasuke—tepatnya pada sampul buku tersebut. Di sisi lain, kantuk mulai merayap menghasut Sasuke untuk menuju mimpi yang sudah siap menyambutnya. Namun, sebelum tertidur sepenuhnya, Sasuke sempat mendengar sebuah suara yang merdu nan _sexy_,

"_Oyasuminnasai_, Sasuke-_sama_,"

_TBC_


	2. Be My Butler!

My Cute Ghost

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SASUNARU

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Summary : Sasuke menemukan dirinya tengah tertidur di atas pangkuan seorang pemuda manis. Apa kira-kira kejadian yang terjadi berikutnya? RnR please~

Author's Note : Author meminta maaf bila di chapter sebelumnya ada _typo_ dan di awal-awal ada kalimat yang menghilang. Di chapter ini author akan lebih berhati-heti. Terima kasih telah membaca dan me-_review_ fict ini. Silahkan melanjutkan membaca.

**Chapter 2 : Be My Butler!**

**Cerita Sebelumnya**

Bibir _sexy_ Sasuke tak sengaja menempel pada buku—yang diyakini sebuah novel _romance_ oleh Sasuke—tepatnya pada sampul buku tersebut. Di sisi lain, kantuk mulai merayap menghasut Sasuke untuk menuju mimpi yang sudah siap menyambutnya. Namun, sebelum tertidur sepenuhnya, Sasuke sempat mendengar sebuah suara yang merdu nan _sexy_,

"_Oyasuminnasai_, Sasuke-_sama_,"

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari senja menerobos masuk melalui jendela besar di perpustakaan tua itu. Sinar sang surya membasuhi wajah Sasuke yang tampan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu memutuskan untuk bangun dan duduk.

"Hm, bukunya nyaman juga. Enak buat tidur," ujar Sasuke pelan entah pada siapa, Sasuke melirik jam tangannya sebentar lalu mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel. Berniat menghubungi seseorang.

"_Arigatou Gozaimasu_, Sasuke-_sama_," ujar sebuah suara di belakang Sasuke. Otomatis Sasuke membeku, dengan perlahan ia melihat kebelakang dan ia semakin membeku.

'Kenapa…ada bidadari nyasar di perpustakaan jelek ini?' batin Sasuke terkejut. Diamatinya orang itu dari atas sampai bawah. Rambut pirang, kulit _tan_, mata sapphire, mengenakan pakaian ala _butler_. Sasuke diam sejenak, ia merasa _déjà vu_ dengan orang di depannya ini. Ah! Dia ingat! Orang ini adalah…

'Orang yang menjadi mimpi basahku tadi malam!' batin Sasuke yakin dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Lelaki di depan Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis ketika Sasuke meliriknya.

"Kau siapa?"

"Eh? Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Terima kasih, berkat kau aku bisa bangun dari dalam buku ini. Kau tahu, aku sudah menunggu selama ratusan tahun, tapi tidak ada yang datang-datang," jelas Naruto sang hantu. Sasuke cengo dalam hati mendengar penjelas Naruto yang panjang kali lebar kali tinggi bagi sisi(?).

"Untuk ap—" ucapan Sasuke dipotong dengan telunjuk Naruto yang menempel pada bibirnya. Naruto tersenyum manis sejenak, lalu berkata,

"Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu, dan sebagai gantinya aku akan mengambulkan tiga permohonanmu. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permohonan yang menyangkut tentang perasaan dan nyawa seseorang, maksudku menghidupkan seseorang dari kematian." Ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, Sasuke menyadari raut wajah Naruto berubah. Berubah antara marah, sedih, dan bersalah.

Sasuke sejenak berpikir, apa yang akan ia minta sebagai permohonan pertamanya. Jarang-jarang ada orang member tiga permohonan tanpa ia perintah—baca : paksa—.

'Hm, apa yang harus kuminta? Uang, tidak. Senjata? Oh ayolah, kan gak lucu seorang Uchiha ditangkap hanya karena meminta senjata. Pelayan, tidak. Aku tid—' tiba-tiba ia menyeringai dan menunjuk Naruto tepat di hidungnya.

"Aku ingin…kau jadi _butler_ pribadiku!"

"_Ha'i, _Sasuke-_sama_,"

_TBC_

Bales _review_ yuk~

Anisa Phantomhive_Makasih, ini udah lanjut~

Satsuki Naruhi_Kalau Suki yg pegang, pasti minta yang iya-iya. Ini udah updet.

Uzumaki Scout 36_Salam kenal. Wkwkwkw, analisis anda benar! Anda dapat 100~ ini udah updet!

Kim Victoria_Ini udah updet. Sasuke kan emang OOC kalau di fict-fict buatan saya~#digeplak Sasuke

Norra J. Vylix_Ini udah updet. Silahkan menikmati.

NamikazeNoah_Udah updet~

Keylovemelt_Ini udah updet, silahkan baca.

Sheren_Udah lanjut~

Onyx ShappireSEA_Udah~

Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo_Wkwkwkwk, dia narsis karna percaya diri. Yupz! Ini udah lanjut~

Vipris_Ini udah updet~

RyanfujoshiSN_Bukan suara aja yang _sexy, _tapi tubuhnya juga. Ini udah updet,

Poechin_Karna klo jin udah _mainstream_. Ini udah lanjut.

Kira Hanazawa_Ini udah lanjut!


	3. I'll Find the Murder

My Cute Ghost

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SASUNARU

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Summary : Naruto mulai menjadi _butler _Sasuke. Sebuah kejadian membuat Sasuke tidak mempercayai arti kata "Teman". Apa yang terjadi? Dan apa yang akan diminta Sasuke kepada Naruto? RnR please~

Author's Note : Apakah ada yang tahu arti dari pembunuh? Hanya itu saja. Semoga kalian menikmati cerita ini.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3 : I'll Find the Murder**

**Cerita Sebelumnya**

"Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu, dan sebagai gantinya aku akan mengambulkan tiga permohonanmu. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permohonan yang menyangkut tentang perasaan dan nyawa seseorang, maksudku menghidupkan seseorang dari kematian." Ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, Sasuke menyadari raut wajah Naruto berubah. Berubah antara marah, sedih, dan bersalah.

Sasuke sejenak berpikir, apa yang akan ia minta sebagai permohonan pertamanya. Jarang-jarang ada orang member tiga permohonan tanpa ia perintah—baca : paksa—.

'Hm, apa yang harus kuminta? Uang, tidak. Senjata? Oh ayolah, kan gak lucu seorang Uchiha ditangkap hanya karena meminta senjata. Pelayan, tidak. Aku tid—' tiba-tiba ia menyeringai dan menunjuk Naruto tepat di hidungnya.

"Aku ingin…kau jadi _butler_ pribadiku!"

"_Ha'i, _Sasuke-_sama_,"

.

.

.

"Jadi, _otouto_, kau bertemu dengannya dimana?" Tanya Itachi sambil melirik Naruto sekilas yang berada di samping Sasuke. Sasuke memakan makanannya dengan tenang.

"Bukan urusanmu. Yang jelas, dia adalah _butler_ pribadiku sekarang." Sasuke segera menyelesaikan makan malamnya.

"_Dobe_, ayo."

"Baik, Sasuke-_sama_." Naruto tersenyum sekilas dan membungkuk hormat pada Itachi lalu menyusul Sasuke. Itachi melongo melihat dua orang tersebut.

"Gila! Itu cowok apa cewek?! Cantik banget," sepertinya, Itachi sudah jatuh cinta pada sang _butler_ baru. Tapi sekeriput-keriputnya Itachi, ia tak akan merebut seseorang yang disayangi Sasuke.

'Sasuke tak akan membiarkan siapapun menjadi _butler_ pribadinya bila bukan benar-benar orang yang ia percayai dan ia sayangi.' Batin Itachi sambil menyeruput kopinya yang sempat ia abaikan.

**Nagareru namida ga shizuka ni. Nanika no owari wo shiraseru. Miageta kumoma ni aozora. Kitto yamanai ame nante nai.**

Itachi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ponselnya yang tengah berbunyi, pertanda ada telepon masuk. Ia melihat sebuah nama di ponselnya dan segera mengangkat telepon tersebut,

"_Moshi_-_moshi_, Uchiha Itachi disini,"

"Itachi! GAWAT!" ujar sebuah suara di seberang sana.

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu, lalu jelaskan padaku." Ujar Itachi sambil menghela nafas. Orang di seberang sana terdengar mengambil nafas dan menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Aku memiliki berita buruk untukmu. Ralat. Berita yang sangat buruk." Suara di seberang sana terdengar ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu, Itachi mengerutkan keningnya. Penasaran berita apa yang terjadi,

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Itachi dengan nada penasaran yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan

"Orang tuamu…ketika perjalanan menuju ke rumah kalian…mengalami insiden dan…meninggal."

**KLOTAK!**

Ponsel di tangan Itachi jatuh ke lantai dengan dramatis. Itachi membeku, pikirannya kosong, wajahnya sangat pucat.

'Ini…bercanda kan?! _KAMI-SAMA_ KATAKAN INI BERCANDA! _SHIT_!' tanpa pikir panjang, Itachi segera mengambil ponselnya kembali dan mengambil kunci mobil. Ia menuju ke tempat orang yang tadi meneleponnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Ia tak peduli bila nanti ditangkap. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah keadaan orang tuanya.

.

.

.

Sasuke kini tengah mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Entah mengapa sejak tadi perasaannya tidak enak. Sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang mengejutkan baginya.

"_Dobe_,"

"Maaf, Sasuke-_teme_-_sama_, saya sudah bilang berULANG KALI, nama saya UZUMAKI NARUTO,"

"Hn, boleh aku bertanya?" Sasuke tidak mempedulikan peringatan Naruto

"Silahkan," Naruto heran melihat tingkah tuannya yang langkah ini. Naruto duduk di atas kasur Sasuke.

"Apakah sebelum kau terkurung di buku tua itu…kau memiliki kehidupan?" Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan duduk di samping Naruto. Menatap Naruto penuh rasa penasaran. Naruto melongo mendengar dan melihat ekspresi Sasuke.

"Ya, kehidupan yang…rumit. Indah namun menyakitkan dalam waktu bersamaan," Naruto mendongak, memandang langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan sendu dan senyum miris. Ok! Sasuke benar-benar penasaran sekarang. Ia hanya diam menunggu Naruto melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dulu aku juga hidup di sini, di Konoha. Bersama _Aniki_ku, _Kaasan_, dan _Tousan_. Begitu menyenangkan bersama mereka. Namun, hari-hari indah itu tiba-tiba berubah ketika aku melihat pertengkaran antara _aniki_ dan kedua orang tuaku. _Tousan _yang sering memukuli _aniki_ entah karena apa, _kaasan_ yang selalu menyalahkan _tousan_ dan _aniki_." Naruto member jedah pada ceritanya lalu menghela nafas berat.

"Lalu?" tiba-tiba Sasuke mendapat dorongan—entah darimana—untuk memeluk tubuh ramping Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto, Naruto entah mengapa membiarkan Sasuke memeluknya, malahan dia menempelkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke.

"Pada suatu malam, aku kabur karena sudah tak tahan melihat keluargaku. Aku masuk ke dalam hutan lebat, hutan yang terlarang untuk di masuki di dekat kuil."

"Hutan yang di atas bukit itu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala Naruto pelan

"Iya. Ternyata tempat itu masih ada ya. Aku masuk ke dalam sana. Di sana, aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang memakai tudung hitam sambil membawa buku. Orang itu mananyakan sesuatu, menyakan apakah aku mau membuat perjanjian dngannya." Setetes air mata jatuh melewati pipi _tan_ Naruto

"Dia menanyakan apa?" Tanya Sasuke, Sasuke dengan _gentle_nya menghapus air mata Naruto

"Dia bertanya, apakah aku mau menuruti perkataannya? Dan sebagai imbalannya ia akan membuat _aniki_ kesayanganku bahagia. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku meng-iyakannya. Dia pun berkata, aku akan menjadi hantu di dalam buku untuk menukarkannya dengan kebahagiaan kakakku." Naruto meremas pakaian Sasuke, ia menangis. Melepaskan perasaan sakit yang ia tahan selama berates-ratus tahun. Sasuke memandang miris Naruto

'Sebegitukah menderitanya kau, Naruto?' batin Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pelukannya

"Ne, Sasuke-_sama_, tolong jangan kasihani aku." Ucap Naruto pelan dalam pelukan Sasuke yang hangat. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan mengajak Naruto tidur. Naruto tertawa geli,

"Aku pikir kau tak mau tidur dengan _butler_ sepertiku." Goda Naruto sambil mendusel-dusel dada Sasuke.

"Hn, seandainya saja boleh minta sesuatu darimu yang benar-benar kuinginkan, tapi jelas tidak bolehkan. Karena ini menyangkut perasaan," ujar Sasuke ambigu. Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

"Ngomong-ngomong Itachi-_san_ kemana?"

"Entah. Ayo tidur."

.

.

.

**Keesokan Paginya**

Sasuke terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, ia bangun dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Diarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan kamarnya, bermaksud mencari sosok yang menyita perhatiannya sejak pertama kali bertemu.

"Anda sudah bangun, Sasuke-_sama_?" Tanya sosok yang dicari Sasuke. Sosok itu adalah Naruto yang baru masuk dari pintu sambil membawakan nampan berisi sarapan untuk Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya, anda segera makan dan bersiap-siap untuk menghadiri upacara pemakaman," lanjut Naruto tanpa menunggu balasan dari Sasuke. Wajahnya tampak begitu sedih mengatakan hal barusan. Sasuke mengernyit heran,

"Orang tua anda…mengalami kecelakaan dan tak terselamatkan." Ujar Naruto seakan mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke. Otak Sasuke—yang tumben-tumbennya—lemot mencerna perkataan Naruto, namun semenit kemudian, mata _onyx_nya membelalak lebar. Seakan kedua matanya akan keluar.

"Naruto, kau jangan bercanda. Tidak lucu." Ujar Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan mengelus pipi _tan_ tersebut. Sayang, sang pemilik pipi _tan_ itu hanya berwajah datar dan mata sapphirenya menorotkan kesedihan mendalam.

"NARUTO! KATAKAN INI HANYA GUYONANMU SAJA! INI PERINTAH!" bentak Sasuke frustasi dan menggoyangkan bahu Naruto keras

"Kkh…_Gomenne_, Sasuke-_sama_," ringis Naruto kesakitan, dipalingkannya wajah manis itu ke arah lain. Kemana pun saat ini asal tidak bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat gelagat Naruto mulai sadar, bahwa, apa yang diucapkan Naruto adalah benar adanya. Sasuke menggertakan giginya, pertanda menahan amarah. Ia segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap.

"Kau juga harus ikut," ujar Sasuke di depan kamar mandi, Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dan bertanya dengan _innocent_

"Ikut ke kamar mandi?"

"Terserahlah," Sasuke sedang tidak ingin bercanda, si Uchiha ini langsung masuk kamar mandi tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Naruto memandang Sasuke kosong,

'Kenapa hatiku sakit melihatnya seperti itu?' batin Naruto miris, lalu ia ikut masuk kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam berlalu sejak upacara pemakaman kedua orang tua Itachi dan Sasuke. Setelah upacara tersebut selesai, Itachi segera kembali ke kantor untuk mengurusi masalah-masalah yang terjadi, dan tentunya ia tengah bersiap untuk menjadi pengganti ayahnya. Sasuke? Sasuke belum bergerak dari tempatnya, ia masih di depan nisan kedua orang tuanya dengan pandangan kosong. Seakan langit mengerti kegundahan yang dialami Sasuke, tiba-tiba awan menjadi mendung, dedaunan beterbangan ditiup oleh angin, seteted demi setetes air hujan mulai membasahu tanah bumi ini. Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya dan tersenyum miris.

"Sasuke-_sama_, aku akan menemukan pelakunya untukmu," tiba-tiba Naruto yang sejak tadi membisu akhirnya bersuara dan tiba-tiba ia memeluk Sasuke lembut, seakan takut bila Sasuke pergi dan menyusul kedua orang tuanya ke 'alam sana'.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan menyimpan dua permintaan terakhirku untuk yang lebih pent—"

"Ini kemauanku sendiri! Jadi kau masih punya dua permintaan lagi, aku tak mau melihatmu seperti ini! Kembalilah seperti Sasuke-_sama_ yang kukenal," bentak Naruto sambil menangis, memotong ucapan Sasuke yang ia yakini akan menyayat hati Naruto lebih dalam dan menyakitkan. Sebenarnya, Naruto sudah tahu siapa pelakunya—ingat dia hantu yang tahu segalanya—namun ia tidak ingin memberitahu Sasuke siapa orang itu tanpa bukti pasti. Dalam hatinya, ia berjanji akan menyiksa orang itu.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan membalas pelukan Naruto, lalu keberanian menyelimuti Sasuke, tanpa aba-aba ia mencium puncak kepala Naruto. Ciuman itu tak berhenti di situ, ia mencium kening Naruto, lalu turun ke kelopak mata, turun lagi ke hidung dan kedua pipi Naruto secara bergantian. Terakhir, ciumannya berhenti di bibir ranum Naruto. Hanya menempel, tidak lebih.

'Tuhan, biarkan tetap begini saja. Sebentar saja, biarkan hujan tetap turun.' Batin keduanya bersamaan.

_TBC_

Balesan buat review :

Uzumaki Scout 36_Ini sudah lanjut~

Satsuki Naruhi_Di chapter ini, permintaan kedua belum di utarakan, mungkin di chapter berikutnya.

Hanazawa Kay_Emh, apakah ini sudah panjang?

RyanfujoshiSN_Hahaha, baru tahu klo pantat ayam tuh mesum? Ini udah lanjut,

_Ini udah updet~

Sheren_Gomenne~

Poechin_Untuk permintaan ada limitnya, limitnya adalah, ketika buku tersebut dimiliki oleh orang lain. Misalnya, yang pertama pemiliknya adalah Sasuke, lalu tiba-tiba buku itu ada di tangan Itachi, maka permintaan Sasuke hangus.

Onyx SapphireSEA_Ini udah updet~#gemetaran

Indahyeojasparkyuelfsarangha e Kim Hyun Joong_Maaf, ini sudah saya panjangin

Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo_Di chapter ini dijelaskan penyebab Naruto terkurung dibuku itu.

NamikazeNoah_Ini udah di panjangin.

Kim Victoria_Ini udah updet~

URuRuBeak_Ini udah updet~

Snow Yukina_Ini sudah saya panjangkan sudah saya updet,

MermutCS_Dia mah kecil ama besar sama-sama mesumnya -_-

Aoi-chan_ Ini sudah saya panjangkan sudah saya updet,


	4. Your Aniki?

My Cute Ghost

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SASUNARU

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Summary : Sasuke sudah tahu siapa pembunuh kedua orang tuanya. Seseorang yang ada di masa lalu Naruto muncul. RnR pelase~

**Chapter 4 : Your Aniki?**

**Cerita Sebelumnya**

"Sasuke-_sama_, aku akan menemukan pelakunya untukmu," tiba-tiba Naruto yang sejak tadi membisu akhirnya bersuara dan tiba-tiba ia memeluk Sasuke lembut, seakan takut bila Sasuke pergi dan menyusul kedua orang tuanya ke 'alam sana'.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan menyimpan dua permintaan terakhirku untuk yang lebih pent—"

"Ini kemauanku sendiri! Jadi kau masih punya dua permintaan lagi, aku tak mau melihatmu seperti ini! Kembalilah seperti Sasuke-_sama_ yang kukenal," bentak Naruto sambil menangis, memotong ucapan Sasuke yang ia yakini akan menyayat hati Naruto lebih dalam dan menyakitkan. Sebenarnya, Naruto sudah tahu siapa pelakunya—ingat dia hantu yang tahu segalanya—namun ia tidak ingin memberitahu Sasuke siapa orang itu tanpa bukti pasti. Dalam hatinya, ia berjanji akan menyiksa orang itu.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan membalas pelukan Naruto, lalu keberanian menyelimuti Sasuke, tanpa aba-aba ia mencium puncak kepala Naruto. Ciuman itu tak berhenti di situ, ia mencium kening Naruto, lalu turun ke kelopak mata, turun lagi ke hidung dan kedua pipi Naruto secara bergantian. Terakhir, ciumannya berhenti di bibir ranum Naruto. Hanya menempel, tidak lebih.

'Tuhan, biarkan tetap begini saja. Sebentar saja, biarkan hujan tetap turun.' Batin keduanya bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Itachi-_san_, orang yang akan menjadi sekertaris anda sudah datang. Ia berada di _loby_ sekarang." Ujar wanita paruh baya berambut ungu dan berkulit porselen sambil menyerahkan berkas-berkas penting pada Itachi

"Terima kasih, Konan. Tolong suruh dia masuk, sekarang." Balas Itachi yang tengah membaca sebuah berkas yang bersangkutan dengan orang yang mereka maksud. Konan—nama wanita paruh baya itu—mengangguk mengerti dan segera melaksanakan tugas.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, pintu di hadapan Itachi terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pemuda tampan—berambut merah ke oranye-oranyean, berbola mata merah, dan berkulit porselen—yang langsung berjalan menuju mejan Itachi.

"Silahkan duduk," ujar Itachi sopan, pemuda itu hanya mengangguk dan menuruti perintah Itachi.

"Jadi, mulai hari ini kau yang jadi sekertaris baruku? _Namae wa_?" Tanya Itachi dengan senyum menawannya

"Kyuubi. Namikaze Kyuubi. Mohon kerja samanya, Itachi-_san_."

.

.

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju ke kelasnya. Ia sama sekali tak mempedulikan pandangan-pandangan dari para siswa di sekolah itu. Ya, sepertinya kabar bahwa kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal sudah menyebar bagai ditiup angin kencang. Begitu cepat menyebar. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, muak akan semua hal. Di otak Sasuke kini hanya tepikirkan satu hal.

'Cepat pulang agar bisa bertemu dengan hantuku yang manis.' Batin Sasuke, hanya memikirkan Naruto saja sudah dapat membuatnya tenang. Di perjalanan menuju kelasnya, ia akan ke toilet pria dahulu. Namun, ketika ia akan berbelok ke arah toilet pria, Sasuke mendengar suara-suara di bawah tangga dekat toilet pria tersebut.

"Hahaha, apa tidak apa, bila kau yang notabene sahabatnya malah membunuh orang tuanya?" sebuah suara dari lelaki berambut putih—bernama sakon—terdengar oleh Sasuke. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, ia bersembunyi, berniat menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Heh, itu salah orang tuanya kan," balas sebuah suara yang Sasuke yakini adalah suara Neji.

"Orang tua si pantat ayam itu seenaknya menolak tawaran orang tuaku. Padahal bila mereka menerima tawaran tersebut, mereka akan lebih kaya daripada sekarang," lanjut Neji sambil terkikik geli

"Ya, tawaran penjualan narkoba. Benarkan, Hyuuga?" balas kembaran Sakon—bernama Ukon—sambil menyeringai, Sasuke dapat melihat Neji mengangguk setuju dan berkata,

"Mereka terlalu naif. Tapi, aku sedikit merasa senang dapat membunuh orang tua si tengik itu dengan kedua tanganku dan bantuan kalian,"

Sasuke menggertakkan gigi. Sudah habis kesabarannya, ia akan menghajar mereka bertiga sekarang juga. Ia tak peduli bila nanti akan menimbulkan keributan.

Ketika Sasuke akan menghajar mereka, sebuah tangan menahan lengan Sasuke dengan lembut namun kuat dalam waktu bersamaan. Sasuke akan membentak orang yang berani menghentikannya itu, namun ketika ia berbalik menghadap orang tersebut, bukan bentakan yang keluar dari dirinya namun keterkejutan yang keluar darinya. Orang itu adalah Naruto, sang hantu manis, sang _butler_ tercinta, dan calon ukenya.

"Kendalikan dirimu, Sasuke-_sama_. Belum saatnya mengakhiri kasus ini," bisik Naruto sambil memeluk tubuh tinggi Sasuke. Wajah Naruto datar, ia tak tersenyum ramah seperti biasanya.

"Sebaiknya anda kembali ke kelas, biar saya yang mengurus mereka." Lanjut Naruto sambil mendorong Sasuke agar kembali ke kelas. Dan tanpa disuruh dua kali Sasuke kembali ke kelasnya dan membatin heran

'Kenapa _Dobe_ ada disini?'

Sasuke kini tengah duduk di bangkunya. Bangku paling belakang dan pojok, dekat dengan jendela yang menunjukkan sebuah pemandangan dari pohon Sakura yang tinggi, besar, dan menawan.

"Sasuke," sebuah suara menyapa indera pendengaran Sasuke, Sasuke pun menoleh dan mendapati Gaara tengah menatapnya serius.

"Hn?"

"Aku turut berduka cita," ujar Gaara dengan nada menyesal. Sasuke hanya menatap datar. Sejak insiden menguping tadi, seorang Sasuke sudah tak dapat mempercayai arti kata teman lagi.

"Terim kasih," jawab Sasuke datar, Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya ke pohon Sakura. Gaara memandang Sasuke, seakan ingin membaca apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke.

"Sa—" ketika Gaara ingin bertanya sesuatu, guru kesenian mereka yang bernama Deidara—berambut pirang panjang, berbola mata sapphire, berkulit putih, dan berkelamin pria—masuk dan menyuruh semua duduk di tempat duduk masing-masing.

"_Ohayou_, _mina_-_san_," Sapa Deidara dengan senyum cerianya. Guru manis itu memperhatikan semua murid-muridnya

"Gaara-_kun_, dimana Neji-_kun_?" tanya Deidara sambil memiringkan kepalanya

"Entahlah, tadi dia bilang mau ke toilet." Jawab Gaara jujur

'Ya, ke toilet dan mengobrol dengan teman-teman yang sama bangsatnya seperti dia,' batin Sasuke marah mengingat hal yang dibicarakan Neji tadi. Deidara mengangguk mengerti lalu berkata,

"Mulai hari ini, _sensei_ akan digantikan oleh guru baru. _Sensei_ harap kalian dapat berlaku baik pada guru baru ini, mengerti?" Beberapa anak bertanya mengapa Deidara pindah dengan nada kecewa, sedangkan Deidara hanya tertawa dan menjawab

"_Sensei_ mau menjadi seniman, mengikuti jejak orang yang menginspirasi _sensei_." Wajah Deidara tampak bahagia dengan dihiasi semburat merah di masing-masing pipnya. Tak lama setelah menjawab pertanyaan murid-muridnya, ia menyuruh guru baru itu masuk dan memperkenalkan diri.

"_Hajimemashite_, _watashi wa _Uzumaki Naruto, _desu. Douzo Yoroshiku, Onegaishimasu_." Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan dengan kecepatan kilat, matanya membelalak lebar. Sungguh tidak Uchiha sekali.

'Ini…mimpi?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati, matanya tak bisa lepas dari sosok di depan sana. Sosok seseorang yang telah mengambil perhatiannya, sosok dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Oke, kalian sudah bisa bertanya pada Naruto-_sensei_. _Sensei_ akan pergi sekarang. _Sayonara, min-san_." Deidara pun pergi dengan dramatisnya, seolah dunia ini akan berakhir dengan perpisahan Deidara dan para murid-murid di kelas itu.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, sebuah tangan sudah terangkat, menandakan sang empu tangan ingin bertenya sesuatu,

"Iya,apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Yamanaka-_san_?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat buku absensi kelas itu

"Emh, Naruto-_sensei_ umur berapa?" tanya Yamanaka Ino, wanita cantik berambut pirang pucat panjang yang diikat satu

"Umur saya baru 25 tahun," tentu saja Naruto bohong.

"Apa _sensei_ sudah punya pacar?" tanya Inuzuka Kiba, lelaki berambut coklat, berbola mata coklat dan memiliki tato segitiga terbalik di masing-masing pipinya

**BLUSH!**

Tiba-tiba wajah Naruto memerah, bagaikan kepiting yang di rebus dan dicat merah.

"Errr…tidak bisa dibilang pacar sih, saya hanya mencintainya. Tapi saya tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan," dank arena jawaban Naruto yang terlalu jujur itu, seisi kelas menjadi ramai dan menyakan banyak hal pada Naruto. Sedang Sasuke hanya menghela nafas melihat aksi anak-anak sekelas yang mengintrogasi Naruto.

Tiba-tiba sebersit ide jahil muncul di kepala Sasuke. Sasuke pun mengangkat tangannya, dan hal itu otomatis membuat seisi kelas terkejut. Secara, Sasuke tak pernah bertanya apapun pada guru-guru di sekolah ini.

"_Sensei_, apakah orang itu bertemu denganmu di tempat yang sudah tua dan misterius?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Naruto tambah memerah karena pertanyaan Sasuke yang telak itu, sang guru baru ini hanya dapat mengangguk kaku.

'_Gotcha_! Sudah kuduga,' batin Sasuke senang tak terhingga, sampai-sampai ia lupa akan masalahnya dengan kematian kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

Sore telah menjelang, waktunya para siswa pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Namun tidak dengan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Apa anda masih memikirkan Hyuuga itu?" tanya Naruto sambil mengelus pipi Sasuke lembut. Ia sungguh khawatir dengan tuannya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sasuke datar, di pegangnya tangan Naruto, seakan ingin saling berbagi apa yang mereka rasakan.

"Namun, berkat kau, aku sedikit tenang." Lanjut Sasuke. Sang Uchiha satu ini memandang Naruto hangat dan tersenyum tulus. Naruto memandang sendu, sang hantu yang kini menjadi _butler_ sekaligus guru seni Sasuke mendekatkan wajahny perlahan ke wajah sang majikan. Sasuke yang juga terbawa suasana ikut mendekatkan wajahnya, menghilangkan jarak antara mereka.

"Mmh…" suara desahan keluar dari bibir ranum Naruto. Mereka begitu menikmati saat-saat mereka dapat berdua.

**GREEEKKK!**

Suara pintu terbuka membuat mereka saling menjauhkan diri dan melihat ke arah pintu. Di sana telah berdiri Gaara yang mematung.

"_Se…Sensei_, Sasuke, apa…yang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya gugup karena tak sengaja melihat adegan mesra.

"Sabaku-_san_, tidak baikkan mengintip orang." Kata Naruto sambil manyun, Sasuke menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Naruto yang kekanak-kanakan. Gaara hanya menunduk menyesal, Naruto mendekati Gaara dan menengadahkan kepala Gaara.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Naruto mengusap mata Gaara yang sembab. Gaara terkejut dan menjauhkan diri dari Naruto

"_Daijo—_"

"Hyuuga lagi, Sabaku?" potong Sasuke, Gaara menunduk tak berani menjawab. Tanpa dijawab pun Sasuke sudah tahu, karena, Gaara memang selalu disiksa Neji dari belakang.

"Mau saya bantu untuk membalasnya?" tanya Naruto yng membuat Sasuke dan Gaara terkejut. Seringai menakutkan terlukis di wajah Naruto, sungguh bukan seperti Naruto saja.

"Sejak awal, saya sudah membencinya." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum mengerikan

'Ya, siapapun yang berbuat jahat pada Sasuke-_sama_-ku tak akan kumaafkan,' tambah Naruto dalam hati.

"Sabaku-_san_ tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Pikirkan matang-matang." Gaara hanya menunduk, memikirkan ucapan guru barunya.

"Hn, ayo _Dobe_. Kita pulang," ajak Sasuke yang tengah menggandeng tangan Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang. Namun, sebelum benar-benar keluar, Sasuke membalikkan badan dan berkata,

"Kau juga segera pulang dan memikirkan ucapan Naruto." Setelah itu Sasuke benar-benar pergi, meninggalkan Gaara dalam kebingungan mendalam.

.

.

.

"Mulai hari ini, kau akan tinggal disini. Supaya memudahkan pekerjaan tentunya," ujar Itachi membawa masuk Kyuubi ke dalam rumahnya. Kyuubi hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengangkat barang bawaannya.

"_Tadaima_, _otouto_, kau sudah pulang?" Itachi menuju ke ruang keluarga dan menyuruh Kyuubi untuk duduk dimana pun ia suka. Kyuubi dengan kalem duduk di sofa empuk. Tiba-tiba, Sasuke muncul dari arah dapur sambil memegang sekaleng jus tomat segar. Di belakang Sasuke ada Naruto yang sudah memakai seragam _butler_nya.

"_Urusai, baka aniki_. Siapa itu yang kau bawa?" tanya Sasuke sungguh tidak sopan

"Perkenalkan ini sekertaris baruku. Namikaze Kyuu—" perkenalan itu terpotong karena jeritan Naruto dari belakang Sasuke.

"_ANIKI_! Kau _aniki_ kan?" tanya Naruto histeris mendekati Kyuubi dan memeluknya erat, wajah manis Naruto sudah dibanjiri oleh air mata beningnya sendiri. Kyuubi masih lola(_loading_ lama) karena _shock_ akan jeritan orang yang memeluknya itu.

"Ini aku, Naruto. Kau _Aniki_ kan?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan nada memaksa. Duo Uchiha yang melihat itu hanya cengo. Kenapa Naruto yang kalem menjadi dramatis seperti ini?

"Naruto? Na…Naru-_chan?!_" kali ini Kyuubi ikut menjerit kaget, tanpa pikir panjang Kyuubi memeluk erat tubuh mungil Naruto.

"Akhirnya ketemu, kemana saja kau?!" tanya Kyuubi khawatir

"Itu…ceritanya panjang. Bagaimana keadaan _Tousan_ dan _Kaasan_?"

"Mereka…sudah meninggal. Ratusan tahun yang lalu," jawab Kyuubi dengan nada sedih. Naruto hanya menunduk, ya, mana mungkin ada orang yang bisa bertahan ratusan tah—

"EH?! Lalu kenapa _aniki_ masih hidup?"

"Bodoh! Kau mendoakanku supaya mati ya?! Aku bisa hidup lama karena melakukan perjanjian dengan seorang misterius di dalam hutan tempat biasa kita bermain." Jelas Kyuubi sambil mencubit pipi tembem Naruto

"Ehem!" Sasuke pura-pura batuk, rupanya Sasuke merasa dilupakan karena adegan reonian antara kakak beradik yang telah ratusan tahun terpisah. Sedangkan Itachi, ia tengah menonton berita di televisi dengan seriusnya.

"_Otouto, _cepat kemari. Penting." Panggil Itachi bak memanggil anjing peliharaannya. Dengan bodohnya, Sasuke menurut saja.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke heran melihat Itachi yang tumben-tumbennya serius lihat berita. Kan, gak Itachi banget gitu lihat berita dengan serius, biasanya dia ngakak-ngakak sendiri kayak orang gila.

"Temanmu, Hyuuga, dia masuk penjara." Ujar Itachi sambil menunjuk layar televisi. Di situ, tertera bahwa Hyuuga Neji tertangkap karena dua kasus. Pertama, karena dia dan keluarganya menjadi bandar narkoba. Kedua, Hyuuga Neji dan teman-temannya menjadi pelaku yang menyebabkan terjadinya insiden kecelakaan pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto.

'Sejak kapan?' batin Sasuke heran, secepat kilat Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya pada Naruto. Naruto yang dilihatnya hanya tersenyum manis,

"_Suki da, _Sasuke-_sama_." Naruto mengucapkannya tanpa suara. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, berharap dapat menyembunyikan semburat merah yang dikarenakan ucapan dan ekspresi Naruto.

_TBC_

Balasan Review :

Son Sazanami_pelakunya udah ditunjukan di chap ini

Sheren_Yup! Ini sudah lanjut~

Ca Kun_Ukh, saya merasa di chap ini juga kurang panjang.#pundung

Hanazawa Kay_Maaf…

Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo_Bukan berhubungan dengan Naruto, namun dengan Sasuke

Indahyeojsparkyuelfsaranghae Kim Hyun Joong_Sudah saya penuhi request anda, di chap ini Kyuu baru muncul.

NamikazeNoah_eh? Hurt nd comfort? Gyaa! Saya gak sadar! Kakaknya Kyuubi, keluarganya udah gak ada. Ini udah lanjut~

.Teme_Bakal pindah pemilik gak ya~#smirk

Kim Victoria_-_- ini udah updet~

Uzumaki Scout 36_Hahaha, ini udah lanjut~

RyanfujoshiSN_Wkwkwk, klo Itachi pacaran ama Naruto, dia bakl dibunuh ama Sasuke

Aster-Bunny-Bee_salam kenal juga ^^

Onyx ShappireSEA_Ini udah updet~


End file.
